Waiting for the elevator
by BertAndTiva
Summary: What does the NCIS agents think about the weird Major Crime Response Team? the POV of an outsider... oneshot. Stablished TIVA. Set in season 9.


**Waiting for the elevator**

**A/N: Hey there! This is my very first fanfic ever, so pleeeease be kind. I've been a Bones ff reader for four years, and since this January, I'm hooked up with NCIS, I literally breathe it. The amazing author DrawMeASheep inspired me to write my own try at fanfiction. Apologizes if my English is not very good, is not my first language (Spanish is, but I love more the English :p). However, I hope you enjoy this short oneshot as much as I enjoyed writing it! And don't hesitate in sending me a review! Just a few words will do!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned NCIS AND Michael Weatherly just because he is so yummy, but… no such look. Maybe for my birthday…**

**NCIS Agent POV**

Agent Will Foster approached the elevator in the third floor of the NCIS building. He was going to deliver some papers at ciber-crimes. Ugh. Those geeks with glasses bigger than their faces and nasal voices, why was he going down there in the first place? Oh yes, deliver some papers. What was he now, mail boy? He watched Elle from Legal stand beside him waiting for the lift to arrive; he smiled out of habit at her, _boy she is so weird._ She smiled back and put a strand of hair behind her ear. They had talked a few times, but he never once put the moves on her. Was he sending some mixed signals? He didn't think so. Back off, weirdo. Oops, he was staring again; he quickly looked ahead before she noticed he was staring, and misunderstood his actions.

He looked around and noticed the Major Crime Unit (MCRT) squad room. There was Agent Gibbs, their 'almighty' leader, staring down Agent DiNozzo, who looked like he was about to throw up, while Agent David was standing beside him with a worried look on her face. What was up now? He saw Miles from the neighbor desk behind the partition, and nodded towards the Major Crime Team. Miles shook his head and made the universal signal of 'I'm listening, bug off'. Smiling slightly, Will gestured 'later' with his finger and Miles nodded and returned to 'work' (consisting on discreetly overhearing the situation). There would surely be some really nice gossip later that day. The Major Crime Team starred in almost every rumor, they were the best at all, since field work and closure rate, to pranks and fights.

This team was legend among the office, and also the best water-cooler gossip, that was for sure. Agent Gibbs was mainly avoided for everyone in the building, even him; something about his eyes disturbed him, and also the permanent coffee in his hand that once a pal of his had the fatality of knocking to the ground and almost wet his pants, maybe even had nightmares. He had heard stories about he being a marine sniper, and having an affair with former Director (dead, terribly sad, he must tell) Jenny Shepard. However, he got no more confirmation for the rumors because no one in this earth would ever ask agent Gibbs any of that. Even the thought of it made his nerves stand on end.

Next came Agent Tony DiNozzo. Renowed playboy around the office, at least some years back. Had a hobby of annoying all subordinate in the vicinity, even the garage guys hated him, not to mention the Evidence guys. Also had pulled the most legendary pranks in the Navy Yard. He had been absent some time after Director Shepard died, but then came back for good. The last scoop said that rumors about him and agent David were actually true. They were an item finally, earning him 50 bucks. Yes, there was a pool running for years about those two. Even that Goth from the Lab was involved, not that he cared. She was intimidating, cute but firmly under the wing of her protector, Agent Gibbs. John from security was talking to her once about going out, and the Silver Fox (Gibbs's nickname) came out of nowhere whacking John in the head and sending him off. She also lived on CaffPow! Seriously, how could she drink tons of the stuff? He got one once while in college, and kept him up for two nights. The Energizer Bunny, they called her. The other team member was Agent David. Stunningly beautiful, hot, foreign chick; her beauty was appreciated in all the NCIS building, but nothing more. Why? Because she was, in one word, dangerous. He heard that once a pal from intelligence asked her out, and made the mistake of touching her shoulder; well, she bended his arm behind his back so much, that his wrist snapped, and had to wear a cast for a month. Ouch. She was also heard of entering the men's bathroom whenever she wanted. Did she not see the little man above the door? She also drove like a maniac; he had been nearly steamrolled by her mini once or twice. Everybody now jumped out of the way by just hearing the screeching tires. She drove worse than Gibbs (and that was pretty bad). How DiNozzo got into that, he didn't know, but he must really have some hard feelings for her to put up with her Israeli craziness, but they had almost six months (that he knew) and they looked pretty happy (well, except that time when the shouting match was heard even in Legal, and she ended up throwing a knife near his head; "I won't miss the next one", she said, he himself heard it hidden behind a cabinet in case she had another knife somewhere else. Luckily Gibbs solved it, and the next day they were happy again). She also seemed to put a damper to DiNozzo's playboy attitude; they had incredibly chemistry between each other, you just got to be with them in a room to feel the heat scorching your skin. He wished the best for them, really.

The familiar 'ding' echoed in the bullpen and the elevator doors opened and the agent inside got out. What was his name again? McGee, yes! He worked in the Major Crimes Team with Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo and former Mossad Assassin (he had heard) now Agent David. He was a little nerd looking, but was a great agent, and the main target of DiNozzo's pranks. It was an old rumor that he and the Goth were and item, but he never believed that, Gibbs wouldn't let him. However, he was pretty close to the Goth, Abby he thought she was named. They were a very knit group, that was for sure.

"Hey Foster, Elle", Agent McGee smiled to them.

"Hey, McGee", Will nodded, remembering that he was the only from Major Crimes to acknowledge the other people around him. Elle just smiled shyly and blushed; maybe she acted like that with ALL the men. Poor girl.

McGee didn't even get to the squad room, when Gibbs passed him smacking a CafPow! In his chest with a demanding "Take it down to Abby!" , who got the Agent almost running to the Lab, and entering the elevator with a secure stride and a trailing DiNozzo behind, who had his head down sheepishly like a kid about to get a spank for putting the hand on the cookie jar. Uh-oh, trouble indeed. The two entered the elevator, and Will knew better than to advance towards the lift. Elle, on the other hand, attempted to get in, and Gibbs glared at her, "Take the stairs!" and closed the doors on her face. She looked around nervously, and scurried towards the stairs without a glance back. He thought about doing the same, but decided against it, he was going to the sub-basement after all.

One or two people gathered with him in front of the elevator, waiting. He smiled, if they only knew their mistake. Gibbs tended to use the elevator as his make-shift conference room, and Will often found himself taking the stairs or waiting in front of the metal doors for minutes to end. Did the Director (Leon Vance, scary man, carries a toothpick in his mouth, probably sleeps with one) knew that his Leader Agent did this? Oh, well, he probably knew and didn't care, or was even scared of Gibbs. Director Vance was the boss, sure, but Gibbs was a force of nature. A while later the doors opened and Gibbs stood on the edge preventing them from closing, while Agent DiNozzo filled out rubbing the back of his head with a grimace. "Thanks, boss", he said, and walked to the squad room.

Finally, he could get to ciber-crimes. "David, conference room. Now!" Gibbs ordered. No such luck yet. Agent David walked to the elevator and hesitantly got in. that was weird, she was always sure and to the point, not thinking twice anything. But now, she seemed sad almost, and very insecure, like she just betrayed his father's trust. The elevator closed again, and the people around him all groaned. Mcgee, who had been down apparently (no CafPow! In hand), passed them and walked into the squad room. Agent David was about to get hers by Gibbs, just like DiNozzo, for whatever they did. Gibbs was like the father to all of them, his two girls being Abby and David (Ziva I think is her name). Once one or two years ago they went away and David didn't came back. But not 4 months after, he, DiNozzo and McGee went away and came home like they had been held hostage, but with their precious treasure between them in that same elevator, Ziva David. Rumors were that she was dead, and they went against the Director's orders to avenge her death in Somalia. They actually found her alive and came back with her once and for all. She then, the next year, became an NCIS Agent, not Mossad anymore.

The doors opened again, and many sighed in relief. Gibbs stormed out with a ghost of a smirk (was that even possible? Gibbs smiling?) and left a stunned Ziva David inside but she then smiled tenderly with glassy eyes (Tears? The ninja Mossad assassin?). she made the move to exit the lift, but out of nowhere Agent DiNozzo jumped from behind the partition and into the elevator smacking the close button and backing Agent David into the lift again. Shouts and complains towards them swelled in the now seven people around him, and two or three took the stairs. "That damn Major Crimes Team, think they own the place", one of them murmured, and Will sighed. Obviously he was a newbie, or he wouldn't be disrespecting the best NCIS team like that. They just had their quirks and manners, just like any other family, only that this was dysfunctional.

"Where are Tony and Ziver?" Gibbs thundered to a nervous McGee who was typing furiously at the computer, and he nodded towards the elevator. Gibbs stormed again towards the elevator doors, dialed a number angrily on his phone and put it to his ear. All the people waiting took a step back looking at his icy blue eyes, nervous around him. "The elevator is MINE, DiNozzo! Get your ass out here! You too, David!" thunders Gibbs and hangs up. Not much later the 'ding' sounds and the doors open, revealing a rather flustered DiNozzo (with the tie crooked and the shirt almost untucked) and a smirking Ziva (flushed in the face and with swollen lips). "Damn it, DiNozzo! What did I just tell you?"

"Uh, sorry boss, I just… the hormones boss-", a headslap was delivered to the Agent, who grimaced and back-tracked immediately. "Thank you, Boss. Don't get carried away. Got it. Sorry, Boss. Won't happen again". DiNozzo looked at David, who was with her arms crossed now, waiting for a headslap that never came.

"Get to work! Both of you!" Gibbs stormed out stating to the couple, "Going for coffee, I won't stand nine months of this crap". Tony and Ziva looked at each other and smiled (My God, these two may just start a fire, how much tenderness and love are in that only look), then walked into the squad room where Will faintly heard McGee ask,

"What was that all about?"

Well, as Will Foster entered the elevator with four relieved people, he thought he had an idea of what may have been going on between the hottest couple in NCIS, but… he wasn't about to share.

**What did you think? Just write that review down here (points down), it'll make me very happy!**

**Shalom, mrs. Bg (soon to be bng)**


End file.
